Life Is a Boat
by FullMetalPhantom325
Summary: After Deborah left, Winry decided to seek out Castiel after he left upset. What happens if when Winry walks into the gym she finds Castiel on the verge of crying? -Songfic-


**This is my version of what happened when our candy goes and tries to comfort Castiel**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even in high school yet. How would I be the owner of Beemoov?**

* * *

_Nobody knows who I really am _

_I never felt this empty before _

_And if I ever need someone to come along, _

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

'What have I done?' Castiel thought as he sat on the bench in the gym. 'Winry hates me and Deborah used me. The only one who was telling the truth and on my side the whole time was Winry and now she hates me.'

_We are all rowing a boat of fate _

_The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape _

_But if we ever get lost on our way _

_The waves would guide you through another day_

Fate. The one word with a big meaning. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe I was meant to alone.

_Far away, I'm breathing _

_As if I were transparent _

_It would seem I was in the dark _

_But I was only blindfolded_

The whole time I was in the dark. That darkness caused me the one person who understands me for who I am. The one person who was never scared of me.

_I give a prayer _

_As I wait for the new day _

_Shining vividly_

_Up to the edge of that sea_

"I'm an idiot." I said tears coming into my eyes "Danget! I never cry. I haven't cried since Mom and Dad left. I hear a door opening and someone calls my name. "Castiel!" the person says. 'Winry!' I thought

_Nobody knows who I really am _

_Maybe they just don't give a damn _

_But if I ever need someone to come along _

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

'She can't see me like this!' I thought panicking. "Please leave me alone. I do not feel like talking." I said, my voice cracking in the process. She must of noticed my voice cracking because next thing I knew she walk towards me.

"You should not be alone" she said

"On the contrary that's all I need" I replied as I walked away. I notice that she way weighing whether to leave or to stay.

"W-Wait!" she yelled as she hugged me from behind

I grabbed her hand into mine as I felt the dam I built up after Mom and Dad left break. Before I knew it I turned around and hugged her cry soundly into her shoulder.

_People's hearts change _

_And sneak away from them _

_The moon in its new cycle _

_Leads the boats again_

I don't know how long I cried into her shoulder. All I know was that she was rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." I said my voice cracking with tears.

_And every time I see your face, the oceans heave up to my heart _

_You make me wanna strain at the oars _

_and soon I can see the shore_

"I won't" she said with a sad voice

It was then, at that moment that I noticed something. "I like you. Not Deborah." I said a blush creeping on my face. 'Oh crap' I thought as I noticed what I said.

_Oh, I can see the shore _

_When will I see the shore_?

"I like you too." She said with a dark blush on her face

_I want you to know who I really am _

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you _

_And if you ever need someone to come along _

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

That was all it took. Those four words. I bent down and captured her lips in mine. As I was kissing her I knew that she will always be on my side as I will always be on hers.

_And still the journey continues _

_On quiet days as well _

_The moon in its new cycle _

_Shines on the boats again_

As we broke off from the kiss I noticed that she had a wet spot on her green jacket. "Umm... sorry about that I said point to her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it." She said when she suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. "You taste like cigarettes and cheese." She said suddenly

"Cheese!?" I yelled before I busted out laughing with her soon to follow.

_I give a prayer _

_As I wait for the new day _

_Shining vividly _

_Up to the edge of that sea_

_And every time I see your face, the oceans heave up to my heart _

_You make me wanna strain at the oars, _

_and soon I can see the shore_

"Hey you taste like bubblegum and sugar babies." I laughing

"What?" she said also still laughing

_We are rowing the boat of fate, _

_But the waves keep attacking us _

_But isn't that still a wonderful journey? _

_Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?_

As we left the gym I thought about what had happened in that past hour, and how I would have been heartbroken again had she not stopped Deborah. "Thank you, Winry."

"For what?" she asked

"Everything."


End file.
